macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrapped Balloons
Throughout the years, the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade has housed over 200 over-sized balloon versions of famous cartoon characters, movie characters, and more. However, not every idea for a balloon has made it past the planning stage. Below, you will find a list of all of the balloons which were scrapped for one reason or another. Below, you will find a list of balloons that were originally scrapped by Goodyear and later picked up by another company, or scrapped entirely. Scrapped Balloons The Reluctant Dragon (1960) After his first and only appearance in 1941, a new Reluctant Dragon balloon was originally planned to debut in the 1960 Parade, but was booted off for unknown reasons, and was replaced with Happy Dragon. Huey, Dewey, and Louie (1962, Walt Disney Productions) Originally, Disney suggested to Goodyear to make 3 small balloons of Donald's nephews to debut alongside the Donald Duck balloon, but Goodyear declined. This was because they calculated that the triplets would have to be disproportionate to the 60-foot Donald balloon in order to be able to fly. Rocky (1961, Jay Ward Productions) Much like Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Rocky was originally going to debut alongside his best moose buddy, Bullwinkle in 1961, however, he never made it past the concept stage for the same reason. He was finally brought into the Parade in 1996 in a new balloon version of Rocky & Bullwinkle. Big Bird (1st Version) (1974, CTW) Because of the massive success of Sesame Street, CTW commissioned a Big Bird balloon to debut sometime during the 1970s. However, Goodyear rejected this idea due to the "lack of aerodynamics". Although the idea was revived by Raven Aerostar. Woody Woodpecker (1960s, Walter Lantz Productions) Like Big Bird, Woody Woodpecker was suggested by Walter Lantz himself in the 1960s, but once again, a fear of lack of aerodynamics stopped the project. Despite this, Woody would later be recreated by Kemp Balloons in 1982. Mighty Mouse (2nd Version, 1987?, Terrytoons) No reason given by The Big History Project or any parade project-eers. Fred Flintstone (1960s/1970s, Hanna Barbera Productions) The same reason as with Mighty Mouse. Mr Peanut (1960s, Planters) Like Big Bird and Woody, Mr. Peanut was outed from the Parade as a balloon due to the lack of aerodynamics. The Big Apple Mascot (1975, Daily News) Originally going to debut with Weeble, but it was scrapped due to the lack of aerodynamics. Casper The Friendly Ghost (1968, Harvey Toons) He was originally going to debut￼ with Snoopy but It was scrapped. Bugs Bunny (1970s/Warner Brothers) Like Mr. Peanut, Woody and Big Bird, Bugs was given the boot sometime in the 1970's due once again, a lack of aerodynamics. However, like Big Bird ,it was revived by Raven Aerostar in 1989 for his 50th anniversary. Mr. Magoo (1965?/1976/UPA) To promote "The Adventures of Mr. Magoo" and "What's New, Mr. Magoo?", UPA asked Goodyear to produce a Mr. Magoo balloon for the Parade. He was originally going to debut alongside Underdog in 1965, and Uncle Sam Magoo in 1976 (To Celebrate the Bicentennial), but once again Goodyear declined due to lack of aerodynamics, and the project was scrapped and has yet to be revived. Darth Vader (1998?, Lucasfilm) According to a post on The Big Parade History Project, a Darth Vader balloon was planned to debut in the Parade in the 1990s (most likely in 1998, to promote Star Wars: The Phantom Menace), but this idea was scrapped due to the completely black color scheme, and how it would affect the helium. Due to this, the Star Wars franchise still has yet to be represented in the Parade. Chipmunks (????) At the Macy's Parade Studio, a model for an unknown Chipmunk balloon is commonly seen hanging from the ceiling at the Design Room. It is possible that a Chipmunk balloon was going to debut sometime, but was eventually scrapped. Charlie Brown (1960s?/United Media) A Charlie Brown balloon was originally going to debut. but was scrapped and possibly was replaced by Snoopy. However like Big Bird and Bugs Bunny, the idea was revived by Raven Aerostar in 2002. Pendleton the Penguin (2004, Playskool) Pendleton the Penguin was originally going to be one of the three Weebles balloonicles to debut in 2004 as seen in the concept art, but was scrapped and replaced with Tooey the Turtle later on. It is unknown why the Parade studio made this choice. Category:Parade Trivia Category:1970s Category:1960s Category:Balloon Facts